


29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 18

by sunshinehime



Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Forced Nudity, Forced Servitude, Gen, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Lotor is a Creep, Non-Consensual Touching, end of season 6 au, forced stripping, lotor wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime
Summary: Lotor slowly, languidly lowers the zipper on the back of Keith’s flight suit. The sound of its teeth purring is both harsh and obscene.
Relationships: Keith & Lotor (Voltron)
Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645033
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35
Collections: Feb-Whump-Ary





	29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 18

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of Day 12's piece.

Lotor slowly, languidly lowers the zipper on the back of Keith’s flight suit. The sound of its teeth purring is both harsh and obscene.

Keith clenches his jaw so tight his teeth creaks, fists balled at his sides. But he dares not move an inch, his family still held hostage by Lotor’s Generals in the next room over. And he’s aware they can see him as well through the two way camera feed, which makes the ordeal even more mortifying.

“Why so tense slave? You should be pleased you won’t be wearing that dreadful flight suit anymore.” Lotor whispers, breath ghosting over Keith’s shoulder, as the zipper finishes its descent at the small of his back. Keith can’t hold in his shudder as it travels down his spine.

The suit rustles as it’s lowered past his shoulders and down Keith’s arms, down his torso until it rests bunched up on his hips. Keith is trembling, stomach tensing as cold horror travels through his body.

Out the corner of his eye, he sees Lotor step away and disappear behind him. “Now. Remove the rest of it.”

Keith bites his lower hard and draws warm blood that trickles down his chin. His muscles seize and cramp with the effort of moving his arms to his torso. He pulls down the suit past his hips, lower, _lower_ , down his legs and steps out the black material. His skin is flushed red and his face burns with shame. He’s fully exposed now, stripped down and pathetic. Made Lotor’s obedient dog, right in front of his team.

He’s disgraced twice now, the first failing his family and getting them captured. The second, forced to obey his enemy’s every command to free them. Being laid bare, humiliated. He’s worthless. He deserves this punishment.

He refuses to look up at the camera, tears trickling down his cheeks as Lotor’s laugh washes over him and fills the room.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [and i always return](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946263) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
